Large three dimensional emblems are sometimes employed at sporting events, or in connection with a trade or business. Such symbols or emblems are heavy, and costly to construct and maintain.
Fabric covered outdoor canopies or awnings are widely employed for shade or protection at store fronts or entranceways and generally comprise fabric stretched over frames of relatively simple configuration. For maintenance the fabric can be cleaned, or replaced.
It would therefore be desirable if technology of awnings or simple canopies could be employed to construct a low cost, light weight, durable and easy to maintain outdoor sports or trade symbol or emblem. This would make available to a wide variety of sports complexes or trades an affordable sports, team or trade symbol. An example of such complexes would be high school or college football or other sports stadia.